


Christmas snippets

by Monetre



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monetre/pseuds/Monetre





	Christmas snippets

_**Christmas tree** _

It was such a nice change from her previous life. If someone had told him that one day she would be able to celebrate the holidays with her family and enjoying she probably wouldn't have believe in such thing. Oh, how happy she was. A wonderful and special feeling of joy had taken over her. A fluttery sensation invaded her just by the sight of her beloved wife and her child decorating the Christmas tree.

-"Are you going to stay there just watching?" Alana said with a warm smile on her face. "Come here to help us!"

Margot had insisted on getting a big one but Alana told her it wasn't necessary to be so flamboyant. A normal one would do, though they got a little carried away when writing the ornaments. They all liked different ones. Alana liked the ones with angels and elves, the boy wanted reindeers and little cute animals with Santa hats and Margot prefered the classic ones. It was a mix on their decorations.

Their kid insisted on putting his bunny plushie between the branches as part of the decoration. At first it wouldn't stay there but after a few tries it didn't fall and stayed in place. He seemed proud for his job and made her moms smile.

-"I guess it's done now." Margot said, admiring their colourful job. They have decided to get ornaments of different colours, the kid seemed more enthusiastic about those than traditional ones. If the christmas lights were of the colours of the rainbow why stop there? It looked so lively.

 The boy tugged of her blouse and showed her a big golden start.

-"The star, mommy, it needs the star!" The final touch their beautiful tree needed.

She grabbed her son to help him to put the star on top of the tree.

-"That's exactly what it needed! Beautiful, isn't it?" Said Alana.

 The boy brought his hands together in a soft clap of approval. His blue eyes glowed wishful as he turned to look at Margot.

-"Can we bake some cookies?"

-"Of course darling."

He trotted happily to the kitchen and before following him, Alana grabbed to place a soft kiss on her wife's lips, making her blush by the unexpected display of affection. Her lovely gesture was returned with another kiss. Hand in hand they went to bake with their adorable son.

 Every single day with her new family was a gift. There wasn't anything else she could ask for Christmas.

_**Mistletoes** _

Their daily walk was over now and Will and the dogs returned home. The christmas ornaments that were decorating the entrance of their house surprised him a little. When they entered their home the dogs run to lay near the warmth of the fireplace. The man saw the interior was equally loaded with decorations and trinkets.

There was something shameless about the decoration, a little detail that made him feel flusted. It was the fact house was so full of mistletoes. The very sight of it brought a pink colour to Will's cheeks and he couldn't help pouting. He glanced at Hannibal with exaggerated reproach; the corny fool was holding another one.

-"Don't you think this is a bit too much? You're acting like an idiot."

-"It may be because I didn't have the opportunity to do this kind of things when I was younger. Can't you humor me?"

-"No." Regardless of his denial he approached his lover and hugged him, resting his head on his chest.

_**Night before Christmas** _

Will wasn't feeling very enthusiastic about the plans Hannibal had proposed to him for the night. At the moment he'd decided to sit to the couch near the fireplace to read, a couple of his dog were next to him, sleeping peacefully.

 A quick glance to the clock hanging on the wall had him putting his book down.

-"Shouldn't we start cooking dinner? It'd take a while to get everything ready for the guests." It was weird for his husband not to be trying to make everything look perfect. He always took his time to make sure everything was in the right place.

-"I cancelled the dinner party." Hannibal said as he sat on the couch next to him. "Sorry I didn't tell you before"

 Will frowned, not because such thing bothered him -God, it was a relief- but because such thing surprised him.

-"Why?"

-"I know you wouldn't feel comfortable around so many people. And isn't this holiday supposed to be about being with your family and loved ones?" He got closer to him and planted a soft kiss on his cheek before whispering in his ear. "I much rather to be with you. I'd chose this over anything else, my beloved."

 So silly. So sappy. And yet such cheesy words made Will so stupidly happy he was without words.

-"And you had to wait until the very last moment to tell me this?" He mumbled when he finally found his voice.

-"I just thought it would have more impact. Forgive me for the little theatricality."

-"I suppose I should be already used to that."

This time it was Will who surprised Hannibal. Gently he cupped his cheek and kissed him on the lips. After a soft caress through his hair he wrapped his arms around his neck as Hannibal grabbing him by the waist. The hug was warm and soothing, which made both feel content and happily giddy. That was the way they wanted to spend that night. Simple things like that were just wonderful.

_**The gift** _

-"We said no presents!"

-" _You_ said it." Corrected Hannibal. "Why should I refrain from giving you a Christmas present? There's nothing bad about following this nice tradition. And you shouldn't be so bitter about being pampered."

-"If it's another aftershave I swear to God..." His complaint was interrupted by Hannibal's laughter. Will stil prefered the simple things. Very different from the other man's mentality. No fancy clothes or perfumes for him.

-"I'm quite sure it's going to surprise you. I'm aware you don't want me to buy you cologne and that you prefer to try on your clothes before buying them so thought of something a little different."

-"What am I going to find then? I know you just want to show off your money." Will was pursing his lips, still reluctant to accept the gift. Such obstinacy always amused his husband greatly. "The key to my new yacht perhaps? The bag is quite big for that, though."

-"Come on Will, just look inside the bag."

Letting out a final sigh of resignation, he untied the big ribbon that decorated the big gift bag to discover in what sort of extravagance had Hannibal decided to waste his money on this time. Colour soon creeped up his cheeks when his eyes found the most unexpected gift.

-"W-what is this...?"

A plushie in the shape of a fluffy dog holding a hear that said "I love you". He took a deep breath and his cheeks turned red. Why? Why something so silly? He pictured him entering to the store, picking such juvenile thing and walking down the street with in his arms and a soft smile on his face, proud of his purchase.

-"This is... this is so silly." There was no other word he could use to describe the present. "You're ridiculous."

-"But do you like it?" Hannibal asked, tilting his head slightly.

Will bit his lower lip as he fiddled with one of the dog's paws. The brown fur was incredibly soft and he noticed the toy looked like Winston.

-"...Yes..." Such confession was said in a murmur. He just couldn't say it out loud. "I'm sorry, I didn't buy you anything." Having no job and money of his own was a disadvantage even if he knew Hannibal wouldn't mind him using his money.

-"What else could I possibly want when I have you?"

A soft but weird sound escape Will's lips in respond to that as Hannibal wrapped his arms around him. Those were the sort of comments he still didn't know how to react to. For know he responded with a hug, squeezing Hannibal's gently.

_**Relaxing evening** _

The afternoon turned out to be even cooler than they had expected and to Hannibal's surprise, Will suggested they took a hot bath; together of course.

The hot water and the bubbles reached up to their chests. Will lay his head down on Hannibal's shoulder, hair on his neck, tickling him a little. Being with him like that was relaxing, a soothing feeling of dearness. His lover wasn't trying anything on him, that bath was only a innocent display of affection. Was he tempted? Will knew he shouldn't be thinking of it, perhaps he'd be the one surrending to lust if he idea wandered in his head for too long. At the time being he just wanted to be like that, resting on him. He felt Hannibal's lips brushing the scar of his cheek; a soft kiss that made him giggle, almost childishly.

-"I love you." Those words came from his mouth with all the spontaneity in the world. What it was the first time he said it? He thought so, at least the first time he spoke so directly about it. When he realized what he said he didn't feel embarrassment, but a slight giddy sensation inside him. That was probably what people described as having butterflies in the stomach.

-"I love you too..." He wrapped his arms around Will, planting another peck on his cheek and leaving a trail of kisses down his neck and shoulder in sheer adoration. "...more than anything in the world."

Will turned and cupped his cheek, kissing him chastely on the lips before wrapping his arm around his neck to pull him closer. Hannibal's warm hands roamed up his back. He parted the kiss, giving him a soft nuzzle at the end. Both enjoying the warmth that surrounded them.


End file.
